I Told You He Wasn't
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi] He wasn't. Really. Believe Atsushi when he bets against Yanagisawa about Mizuki. Maybe we all scream and run like the little girls we are...


I Told You He Wasn't

**St. Rudolph Story**

**Warning:** Weird pairing coming up ahead! You can guess all you want...

* * *

"Ah, meet you at the candy shop?" Mizuki asked. "Oh, ok. See you there." He hung up and he placed his cell phone in his pocket.

It was a nice and sunny day. There was no chaos so far for the last few weeks. That means a giant chaos thing would happen... most people were ready, they went on vacation...

The bush from behind a tree near where Mizuki stood rustled. The bush sneezed?!

"Sorry, dane... there was a spider web... and..." Yanagisawa said.

Atsushi covered the other boy's mouth. "Be quiet..." Then he realized something, "Why am I here again?"

"Because, you lost the bet, dane."

"What bet?"

"Just shut up, Mizuki is moving, dane!"

"_What_ bet?!"

"You said you bet that Mizuki liked guys, right, dane?"

"Yeah, so why am I here? Couldn't you go by yourself?"

Yanagisawa pushed Atsushi out of the bush, "Quickly, dane! Follow him!"

"Why? I didn't want to come!" Atsushi cried.

"Just follow the stupid guy, dane!" Yanagisawa cried.

Mizuki turned around, he thought he heard something. He shrugged. Must have been his imagination.

He continued to walk down the street. He finally reached the store. Mizuki pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, when are you getting here? I got here already." Mizuki said.

A feminine voice replied, "Right next to you. I'm in the car."

"Did you hear that, dane!?" Yanagisawa said from behind a newspaper. "It's a girl! You owe me big time, dane!"

Atsushi frowned. "Keep watching!" He _really_ didn't want to pay. He isn't made out of money you know! Maybe Atobe is... Is he?

A brown haired person stepped out of a cream colored car. "Thanks, nee-san." The said person waved at the car.

"Well, shall we go?" Mizuki asked.

"I still have a grudge on you, _even_ if I'm going out with you." S/he said.

"Well, I better make sure I check that everything is ok, I guess..." Mizuki said with a smile. An evil smile because Mizuki doesn't look right with a happy nice one.

Atsushi had to squint. "Looks like Fuji Syuusuke from Seigaku..."

Yanagisawa sweat dropped, "Are you kidding, dane? This _girl_ obviously has longer hair!"

Atsushi glared at the "duck" boy, "Well maybe he _grew_ it."

"That is obviously a girl, dane."

"Well, let's see, shall we?"

Mizuki looked around, "Where should we go first, _Fuji-kun._" He asked.

Fuji had that evil smile he always has when he's... in Fuji-mode. "I don't know_ Mitsuki-chan._"

Mizuki sweat dropped, "When will you ever get my name right?" He muttered.

"Did you say something, _Mizuno-chan_?"

"Nothing... by the way, my name is _MIZUKI_."

Atsushi pointed at the two, "I told you! It _was_ Fuji!"

"...Maybe he said Suzie, dane!"

Atsushi stared at Yanagisawa, "You just don't want to give away your money and prove that I'm right."

"No... no... You could be wrong, dane..."

"Come on! He clearly said, FUJI-KUN!" Atsushi shouted.

Yanagisawa threw the news paper at some guy's head and stood up from the bench he was sitting on, "Are you calling me a liar, dane?"

"Well I am NOT calling you a truth-er!"

Mizuki and Fuji turned around. "

"Yanagisawa, Atsushi-kun... why are you here?" Mizuki asked.

The two froze up. They forgot they were supposed to be spying... "Um... uh... We love candy so we decided to buy some!" Atsushi said.

"What? We... Oh! Yes, dane! We love candy!" Yanagisawa agreed.

Mizuki stared at the two suspiciously, "Oh really?... I thought I told you all that we aren't getting candy for a month due to... " He coughed, "something bad happening to our dear Rudolph second year Fuji..." He said quietly.

Fuji glared at Mizuki, "_Mituli-chan,_ I would_ love_ to know what happened to "your dear Rudolph second year Fuji"! What did you do to Yuuta?"

"Um... I remembered that he got glued to the wall because someone stuck a lot of gum on his back, dane..." Yanagisawa said. Can this actually happen? Who knows.

Mizuki gave him the "You're not helping!" look.

"What?!" Fuji cried. "Is this true?"

Mizuki looked at the other two St. Rudolph members, "I think we should start running and screaming like little girls..."

The other two nodded. "I think so." Atsushi said.

"On the count of three." Mizuki said.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

The three bolted from Fuji and started to scream like the little girls they are. Everyone started to stare at Fuji, wondering what this innocent little boy did to those three boys.

Fuji, of course, being Fuji, smiled a most innocent smile ever seen. He had the "I didn't do it" look.

Everyone shrugged, probably a boy thing. The passerby boys shrugged, probably a boy thing only those three does.

Eiji walked down a street, he saw Fuji. "Nya! Fujiko-chan!" When he reached Fuji he cried, "St. Rudolph people are running around screaming!!! Nya! It was so cool! Did you do anything about this?"

Fuji just smiled, "Now, why would I do something like _that_ Eiji?"

Eiji really didn't want to ask.

**Fin.**


End file.
